


Of Terrapins and Terror

by justjoy



Series: In The Shoes Of Hitsugaya [6]
Category: Bleach
Genre: And a terrapin!, Did I mention the terrapin?, Gen, Humour/Crack, In which Hitsugaya is Not Amused, Kittens, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-02
Updated: 2011-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justjoy/pseuds/justjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hitsugaya Toushirou: taichou of the 10th Division, youngest shinigami to achieve bankai, embodiment of a heavenly guardian. But what happens when he deals with real life? A couple of oneshots detailing the everyday life of everyone's favourite child prodigy.</p><p>[snapshot, six: In which things are cute, Matsumoto is delighted, and Hitsugaya completely refuses to make a compromise.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Terrapins and Terror

Hitsugaya walked through the streets of Karakura, an irritated scowl firmly rooted on his face. The rest of his team were waiting at Urahara’s shop – except for one person.

Namely, Matsumoto.

His scowl darkened. _Who else?_

Sometimes, he really had to wonder if his fukutaichou was honestly worth the effort. The only consolation he had was that if he had it bad, then Zaraki Kenpachi probably had it worse.

 _Or not,_ commented the little voice in his head that had been doing most of the grumbling. _The insane git apparently_ enjoys _being constantly bullied by that pink-haired menace of his, doesn’t he?_

The white-haired taichou shook his head in annoyance. He really detested missions to the Human World, one of the main reasons being that he ended up spending way too much time than could possibly be healthy with a certain shopkeeper.

Which, now that he thought about it, was also probably why he now had an annoying, sarcastic voice in his head making completely unneeded comments about everything.

_It’s either that, or you’re going completely crazy._

The voice gave the mental equivalent of a shrug, which seemed _strangely_ reminiscent of said shopkeeper. Scratch that – he now had an annoying, sarcastic, _and_ pessimistic voice in his head making _ridiculous_ comments on equally ridiculous topics. Just _great_.

He continued to search for his fukutaichou, making a mental note to stay away from Urahara Kisuke as much as possible – doing otherwise would probably endanger his sanity, especially considering the increasing frequency of his missions to the Human World –

His thoughts cut off abruptly as he spotted the familiar figure of his fukutaichou in front of a pet shop, looking happily at a litter of kittens in one of the cages on display. Unsurprisingly, the poor things looked traumatised.

The annoyed taichou walked up to her, barely bothering to hide his approach. “Matsumoto.”

She jumped in surprise at his voice – Urahara’s gigai had evidently done a good job of masking his reiatsu, considering that she hadn’t noticed him at all. Of course, there was no way that he was going to tell this to the shopkeeper, just as he wasn’t about to admit that he felt considerably amused to see her do that.

Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes at her. “Do you know that you were supposed to be at Urahara’s shop half an hour ago?”

“I was?” Matsumoto blinked innocently at him. “But these kittens are so _cute_ , aren’t they? And – “

Exasperated, he interrupted her. “Yes, maybe, and no - you may not bring any of them back to the office, however cute they might be.”

His voice made it abundantly clear that he knew what she was thinking, and there was _no_ way he was going to let it happen.

She insisted on trying, though. “I really can’t? But taichou…”

He nearly rolled his eyes at her pitiful expression. “Which part of ‘no’ do you not happen to understand, Matsumoto?”

Yet another innocent look. “Er… the whole thing?”

“Under no circumstances and by no means are you to bring that… _thing_ into my office. Are we clear about that?”

Matsumoto pouted, causing Hitsugaya to seriously consider banging his head against the wall several times. That might help to get the point across.

He settled for leaning his head against the cool glass of the display window, contemplating a terrapin that contentedly swam up and down its tank.

As he watched, the terrapin swam up to him, looking at him in a seemingly profound manner that somehow suggested to him that the animal understood and pitied his plight.

_If only._

The taichou groaned. He could _already_ feel Matsumoto getting ideas.

Sure enough, she spoke excitedly moments later. “Look, taichou, it _likes_ you! Why don’t you take it back, and I can bring this kitten back, and – “

“MATSUMOTO!”


End file.
